


Children Dossier

by Xela



Series: Next Gens [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adoption, Backstory, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are little stories on how the children came to be, how their parents reacted, etc.  An extended look at the CoLD universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Dossier

**Name: Carson Jonathan Lorne (20)**  
Nicknames: CJ, Lorne, Number One, Trouble  
Birthdate: January 17, 2007  
Parents: Evan Lorne and ~~Sgt. Jay Adams~~ David Parrish

Parrish took the news that his lover was having a child with another man better than Evan, who freaked out for two solid weeks after he broke news. In between bouts of calming Evan down and talking to Elizabeth about the necessary arrangements that would need to happen for the two expecting sets of parents, David started rearranging his life. 

He started dating Dr. Karen Biro on the sly a week after the baby news, which meant that everyone knew within two hours of them making it official and going on their first date (dinner on a balcony, a flower he'd conned from the botany department pinned in her hair). He was the second juiciest bit of gossip after the news that Rodney McKay and John Sheppard were reproducing together (albeit wholly unintentionally). 

By the time the child was born, he and Karen were a well-established couple, oohed and ahhed over by the romantics in Atlantis. When Sgt. Adams requested to formally give up all parental rights since he wasn't comfortable having a child with another man, Karen and Parrish "did the right thing" by offering to help their friend/new dad with the kid. Elizabeth assigned them a three-bedroom family apartment, complete with extra large beds and their own kitchen. 

In a private ceremony in their new home, with water from a Lantean sink, Evan Lorne christened his son Carson Jonathan Lorne, asked Karen Biro to be Carson's godparent, and married David Parrish.

When DADT was waived four years later, Karen moved out with a jaunty wave. (And took Carson with her, just for the night. Which stretched into two.)

None of them ever knew that Lieutenant Jay Adams stopped by Atlantis shortly thereafter. He saw a precocious four-year-old that had his mop of hair and happily called another man 'Papa.' He returned to Earth without ever having said hello. It was better that way.

* * *

**Name: Alexandra Beckett McKay-Sheppard (20)**  
Nicknames: Alex, Lexa, McShep, Bex/Becks, Hey you, Number Two  
Birthdate: January 17, 2007  
Parents: Rodney McKay and John Sheppard

Of all the things Rodney planned on achieving in this life (no more Wraith, ZedPM technology, Nobel prize, irrefutably debunking every single Star Trek myth, second Nobel prize), procreating had never been on that list despite how much humanity would have benefited from his genes.

She had John's ears and nose. But she had Rodney's eyes and mouth (he could see it already, quirked down and she prepared to holler demandingly for food). 

She was his. His and John's.

There wasn't much in this world Rodney thought was beautiful. Math was almost unbearably so, the way a proof would come together and explain the world in the flowing lines of a perfectly balanced formula, the epitome of elegance. Sheppard was stunning when he was John, all smiles and shy looks and fleeting touches when it was just him and his team. Sam's brain was breath-taking at time (though her breasts were lovely as well). But this...this tiny child, who wrapped her fragile hand around his finger and held on, wrinkled and pink and helpless...nothing in this world could touch her. She was more bewitching than any proof could hope to be. Even the ZedPM one. For the first time, Rodney McKay understood what it mean to be dazed by beauty.

He passed her to John, who stared down at the life he was partially responsible for. (They'd need to find a name for her soon since Lorne had stolen Carson right out from under them.) 

“Jesus,” John breathed. “It's like ripping your heart out and watching it smile up at you.”

Rodney couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Name: Sateda Dex (18)**  
Nicknames: Dex, Sateda  
Birthdate: February 14, 2009  
Parents: Ronon Dex and Emmaldara Fedar

It had been a routine meet 'n' greet on a new planet, a people called the Hildar. Agricultural medieval lifestyle with a smattering of scavenged technology. Textbook. They'd bought a room at the local inn, thankful that the natives seemed fairly accepting of gate travelers, when Ronon had stood up, his eyes glued to the other side of the room. The team watched as a lithe young woman, beautiful and completely aware of it, made her way to the table. She stared at Ronon for a moment before taking his head in her hands and kissing him softly on the mouth.

“Salutations, Ronon Dex,” she'd murmured, all husky voice and large brown eyes.

“Greetings, Emmaldara Fedar,” Ronon had returned, an uncharacteristically soft note in his voice. Childhood friends, the team was told before the they wandered off into the night, hand in hand. Ronon showed up at sun rise for the return trip to Atlantis, some old shadows chased away (but a few new ones in their place).

They'd left an IDC with their newest allies and returned to Atlantis.

**

The gate dialed in two months, the Hildaran's IDC registering with the computer. No one was more surprised than Ronon when Emmaldara walked through the ring, face pinched. 

She slapped Ronon once for getting her with child.

Subsequent conversations found her adamantly refusing to have anything to do with the child once it was born. As children were precious in Pegasus and she had no desire to seek out one who would send her child's spirit Beyond (and honestly felt for Sateda and its lost people); she decided to pass her pregnancy in Atlantis and leave the child with its father.

Seven months of gestation and babysitting duty hadn't prepared Ronon for the terror and wonder of becoming a father; it bloomed fresh in his chest, as sharp as the first time he'd witnessed it. He would never understand how Emmaldara managed to walk away without looking back.

* * *

**Name: Kayla Satall (19)  
** Name: Terhaan Emmagan (19)  
Nicknames: Kay; Ter, Han  
Birthdate: June 23, 2008  
Parents: Teyla Emmagan and Kanaan Satall

Teyla pushed and breathed through her birthing pains, trying to accept the pain of childbirth as she would any other pain. It was not easy. Kanaan held her against him, the warmth of his chest a comfort through the splitting contractions. People bustled around her, encouraged her, measured her, but she was completely focused on the lives she struggled to bring into the world.

The pain grew until it was almost unbearable, until she felt something give. It was like a great pressure lifting from her, and she felt s sudden emptiness. She collapsed back into Kanaan, a delighted (though tired) laugh escaping her as the wavering cry of a new life filled the chamber.

“We have a daughter, beloved,” Kanaan whispered in her ear. He could see his child, content now that she was wrapped in a blanket and her head was covered, as beautiful as her mother.

“Read for round two?” Dr. Keller asked, looking slightly chagrined at even suggesting Teyla pop out another kid.

“I am...eager to fi—“ a contraction ripped through her, and she rode it out, her hand melded to Kanaan's—“finish this.”

The second child came easier than the first, her body already stretched and rearranged to accommodate her first child. He came in a rush, impatient and waving his little arms and legs. One last push for the afterbirth, caught in a ceremonial Athosian cloth woven by every member of her people as a way to welcome the new lives into their midst (though Teyla spent much of her pregnancy in the halls of Atlantis), and Teyla relaxed into her lover's embrace.

“You have one beautiful baby girl and one beautiful baby boy,” Keller said. Teyla reached for her son as Kanaan shifted from underneath her and reached for his daughter. “Have you named them?”

“It is Athosian tradition for the closest friends to witness the naming.” Keller nodded and summoned a harrowed looking Rodney and John, little Alex peeking at the new babies curiously. Lorne held Carson on his shoulders. Ronon, newly informed of his own impending fatherhood, studied Teyla and the babies intently. Elizabeth, Halling, Jinto, Kate and several Athosians took up position on the other side of the bed. Halling touched each child, a look of wonder on his face.

“Dual births are rare, and in a time where the Wraith try to hold us in fear, they symbolize our resilience and our hope,” Halling intoned. Teyla had never believed anything more in her life. “Will you honor us by allowing us to witness their naming?”

“We as parents are blessed. To honor the woman who bore me two children, I name my firstborn daughter Kayla Satall. She is of both of us, with all of our strengths and none of our weaknesses.” Kanaan pressed a kiss to his daughter's head.

“I am thrice blessed on this day. To honor the man who has so enriched my life, I name my firstborn son Terhaan Emmagan. He is both of us, with all of our strength and none of our weaknesses.” Teyla pressed a kiss to her son's brow. 

Spontaneous applause broke out in the delivery room, and the whole of Atlantis celebrated the births.

* * *

**Name: Bohdan Zelenka (18)**  
Nicknames: Dan, DZ  
Birthdate: October 1, 2009  
Parents: Radek Zelenka and Celia Garth

Dr. Celia Anne Garth was the kind of woman who walked into a room and owned the people in it. She proved herself a formidable force on Atlantis within weeks of taking over the post as head psychiatrist. They hadn't managed to find someone who fit with the expedition since Kate Heightmeyer died, so for her to have insinuated herself so completely in so little time? Well, Radek had the same reaction he did to Dr. Weir, Colonel Carter, and other powerful women he'd encountered in his life. Yeah, he had a thing for them, but they rarely had a thing for him, so when Celia made her intentions known to him, he didn't know what to do.

The entire relationship was fantastic and terrifying and fast. Radek spent most of the first few months in a daze of Celia. Rodney mocked him terribly, but all Radek had to do was start musing about tops and bottoms and Rodney shut the hell up. He and Celia weren't in love—weren't even heading that way—but they enjoyed one another's company and...attributes. They were always fastidiously careful though. 

Except for the one time when the botany department's mascot plant—the first foreign shrub they'd started studying in the lab, still there after everything that had happened in Atlantis—bloomed for the first time. Ever. Its pollen spread through Atlantis like wildfire and left everyone's inhibitions shattered on the ground.

Several children were born nine months later. Bohdan was one. Radek decided there were worse things than Celia Garth being a permanent fixture in his life, even as they went their separate ways, romantically speaking, not long after their son's first birthday.

Bohdan was the best thing either of them ever did, separately or together.

* * *

**Name: Trisha LeVine (16)**  
Nicknames: Trish, LeeVee  
Birthdate: 2011  
Parents: Captain Frank LeVine and Akila Kagaan

Frank LeVine first saw Akila jumping over the fire at an Athosian winter festival. She was the most captivating woman he'd ever laid eyes on, sinewy and graceful and curvaceous. He'd been drawn to her, his feet tripping over unfamiliar steps but somehow still in step with her; when he thought back on that day, he liked to think she'd been just as drawn to him, that something special bound them together. They were celebrating the lives of those lost the year before and the promise of new life in the year to come, a bittersweet joining witnessed by the ghosts of people who wouldn't walk the Earth again.

He often ferried people to the mainland, a job most found tedious and time consuming but one that he embraced, because every time he landed she was waiting, a flower in her hair and a smile on her lips.

He knew she wasn't his; she wasn't anyone's, too wild and ephemeral to be bound to any one person for too long. The Wise Woman had once whispered that she belonged to the wind, spinning free and landing where she may. But for him, when he was lucky, the wind would stop and swirl around him, eddies of laughter and pleasure he accepted reverently one night at a time, a lease paid out in kisses and caresses, gasps and moans. 

Two years passed and she came to him as always, eyes laughing and filled with the joy of life. She took him to bed, loved him, whispered words that would change him softly in his ear.

She bound herself to him for a year and a half, happily and without reserve. But he could always sense the rumblings of a soul that needed its own space, a discontent that was no fault of hers or his. She was bound to him in the only way she could be, in the way she'd never allow any of her other lovers even after Atlantis perished. 

She returned to her people after the weaning, a small kiss dropped on her daughter's head. When he'd asked if she wanted take her, to raise Trisha as an Athosian, she had laughed delightedly at him. Her child belonged to Atlantis, to the Ancestors. 

Akila visited at least once a month, and loved her child fiercely. But she always returned to her people, the only place she could allow herself to be grounded.

And when Atlantis falls, a small part of him is thankful that she's safely on New Athos, even as his soul cries out to protest the fate of their child.

* * *

**Name: Danielle Nolan (15)**  
Nicknames: Danni  
Birthdate: 2012  
Parents: Rick Nolan and Carrie Grant

* * *

**Name: Philipp Knapp (15)**  
Nicknames: Phil  
Birthdate: 2012  
Parents: Stephen and Jaenelle Knapp

* * *

**Name: Sarah Campbell (12)**  
Nicknames: Camp  
Birthdate: 2015  
Parents: Chuck and Patricia Campbell

Chuck fell very quietly in love. Patricia (always Patricia, never Pat or Patty or anything else) Jones was a medic assigned to the Daedalus. She did three-month rotations to the city, getting her job done with quiet efficiency. It took Chuck two years to work up the courage to talk to her. Another two rotations to segue into her group of friends.

His love was so quiet no one ever noticed it, until he slipped one day when she came into the mess wearing a sundress, her hair falling over her shoulders in gentle waves and her skin slightly pink from the sun, just back from her half-day on the mainland. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her, everything else falling away.

Chuck pulled himself together as quickly as he could (which he was willing to grant wasn't very fast as his wits were scattered to the corners of the universe), but not before Sgt. Carlyle, Patricia's best friend, caught the look and clued in. Chuck was wary of the calculating look and sharply-bared teeth that he though was supposed to be a smile (there was no telling with Sgt. Carlyle). But he convinced himself everything would be OK, nothing would change.

Chuck's heart sank because after that day Patricia got flustered and nervous around him, eyes darting away and hands shaking. Chuck had given her a couple of weeks to calm down, projecting the most sincere 'I'm your friend!' vibes he could manage. But it didn't get better, and he could take a hint, so he started to slowly drift away, not wanting to make her nervous or think that any of this was her fault.

A month after the Sundress Incident, someone knocked on his door. Chuck barely had time to register the familiar brown eyes before he stumbled back on to his bed, pinned in place.

"You're such a _Canadian,_ " Patricia had groaned into his mouth. Well, yes, he was, but she didn't seem to really _mind_ so he kissed her. And then he kissed her again, because he could. And again, because he'd wanted to for so long. And again because it seemed like the best idea in the universe.

Patricia asked for permanent reassignment to Atlantis. Chuck asked for her hand in marriage. They had their first child a year and a half later.

* * *

**Name: Peter Kavanaugh II (10)**  
Nicknames: Pete, PK-Squared, Square  
Birthdate: 2017  
Parents: Dr. Peter Alistaire Kavanaugh and Lindsey Novak

The trick to Peter Kavanaugh, Lindsey had found, was to be unfailingly logical in the face of his worst-case-scenario outlooks because Peter would consistently choose the safest outcome to a problem. He was a pessimist to the core. But if you could look past that, find a way around it, he was a complex human being. 

And so very vulnerable.

He had a romantic streak a mile wide (Lindsey had spent two solid years unearthing it, but it had been well worth it, though if she ever found out who had forced it into hiding she'd kill them). He loved her, completely. He was a brilliant scientist, loyal, and was attractive when his hair wasn't in that ponytail.

She reminded herself of all these things as she struggled to bring his son into the world. A boy who would, in a time honored tradition dating back millennia, bear his father's name—Peter Alistaire Kavanaugh, the Second.

She wanted to kill Peter Alistaire Kavanaugh, the First.

The piece of shit had passed out five minutes after the screaming started. And again three minutes after regaining consciousness, and on and on until the doctor kicked him out. 

Fucker.

So when Peter Alistaire Kavanaugh II was placed in her arms, Lindsey indulged herself. She got to know the weight of her son in her arms, heard his first scream, smoothed her hand across his wrinkled brow. She touched his perfect little toes and perfect little fingers. She kissed him on the top of his head, took stock of the birthmark on his lower back and the cowlicks already swirling through baby-fine hair.

And only when she'd seen everything first, cooed her son into his first sleep, did she deign to let her husband in the room and introduce him to _her_ child.

She might consider forgiving him. Eventually.

* * *

**Name: Maria Campbell (7)**  
Nicknames: Belle  
Birthdate: 2020  
Parents: Chuck and Patricia Campbell

Where Sarah had been planned and tried for, Maria was spontaneous and unexpected. After their first daughter, Chuck and Patricia had decided to let nature do as it wanted, dispensing with all forms of birth control, each one eagerly awaiting a new addition to the family.

But the years passed, and nature didn't deign to give them another child, and if Patricia was a little irked with nature, and Chuck secretly thought it might be all the stress he faced every other day, well. They didn't really talk about it.

But one day, out of the blue, Patricia woke up with a craving for _havaa_ root and freeze-dried chicken and they _knew._

The first pregnancy test came up negative, but Patricia wasn't fooled. False negatives were common. She reassured her husband, drank a gallon of Athosian tea, and put in her request for maternity leave.

* * *

**Name: Erin Novak Kavanaugh (7)**  
Birthdate: 2021  
Parents: Dr. Peter Alistaire Kavanagh and Lindsey Novak

Erin's birth almost killed both mother and child, and if they had not been on Atlantis, Erin would have died. She'd been born so very premature, Lindsey going into labor far too early and quickly. Lindsey had grabbed Peter's hand and held it tight, her eyes wide and frightened as he reassured her that everything was going to be OK, and since he was always an unmitigated pessimist, she believed him. She had to.

He held her hand through the whole thing, fed her ice chips, dried her tears and cried when she couldn't, all without fainting once. He gave her something to concentrate on other than the flurry of medical personnel yelling around her, and the faltering pulse of the heart monitor strapped to her belly.

While Dr. Keller and Dr. Biro fought to stop her labor, Drs. McKay and Zelenka worked for two days straight altering the Ancient gestation chambers so they would work as a prenatal-incubator. Lindsey, growing weaker by the minute, refused to give up on their child.

Both Lindsey and Peter owed those four people more than they could ever know for saving their baby girl.

* * *

**Name: Scott Allen Parrish-Lorne (5)**  
Nicknames: Peanut  
Birthdate: 2022  
Parents: Evan Lorne and David Parrish

David grinned as Carson cradled his little brother in his arms, face drawn in concentration. Carson was careful and methodical, each movement made with such caution David could see him planning them in advance. 13 and so much bigger than his brother, so aware of it too.

Evan wrapped his arms around his husband and grinned at their sons. “Hey Dad-D.”

David laughed and twisted in Evan's embrace. “Hey Dad-E.” Parrish brushed against the full-bird Colonel insignias on Evan's shoulders. “I feel...we're parents. _Again!_ ” 

Scott chose that moment to start crying, a piercing howl of infant agony, and Evan let his head drop onto David's shoulder. “Why'd we sign up for round two?” 

David glanced at Carson, who was earnestly trying to calm Scott down, growing more concerned as his little brother kept crying. Evan took pity on their oldest and went to retrieve his bawling newborn.

“Because we did so well the first time,” David answered softly.

* * *

**Name: Garreth Andrew Lloyd (5)**  
Birthdate: 2022  
Parents: USMC Sgt. Erin Becknelle and Dr. Gwynyth Alain-Lloyd

Erin hadn't wanted a child. She was career military, from back before tolerance had been in the military vocabulary. Even the small civil service she'd married Gwyn in had made her nervous beyond mere wedding jitters. And then there were the days when she couldn't believe her luck, had to pinch herself to remember it was real, that Gwyn, with her rolling Welsh r's and beautiful smile, was all hers. Publicly.

But as she studied the tiny capsule where their child was growing, she didn't see it. Didn't feel it. She wasn't attached to the fetus she could see outlined in the Ancient glass. It was just a mass of cells floating there. Erin didn't get dewey-eyed the way Gwyn did whenever she was here, and every time Erin couldn't return her radiant 'we're having a baby' smile with an equally enthusiastic one, her face would dim and she'd withdraw into her self. 

So here she was, spending extra time with their developing fetus. She'd read about this, how sometimes parents didn't feel connected to their unborn kid right off the bat. Particularly if they weren't the gestating parent. The book suggested many things, from contact with the pregnant woman's stomach (not applicable) to 'sympathy' exercises involving fake bellies (not happening). Erin had come up with her own solution, so she settled in to watch the baby. Spend time with it.

She tapped the glass—she could practically _hear_ Gwyn yelp “It's not a fish tank!”--to see if the baby would react. 

Nothing. Fair enough, it was only three months along.

Erin frowned and watched. Still nothing.

The books also suggested talking. Babies could hear, knew their mother's voices when they popped out of the womb. Dr. McKay had hooked up a sound system playing tapes of him speaking when his incu-kid was growing. So Erin settled in and began to talk. 

She told stories about Earth, about her first trip through the stargate, about the first girl she ever kissed. About her mom and dad who had tried so hard to accept her but never quite managed; the one sister who had disowned her in the aftermath of her coming out, and the other who had been so relieved she'd started crying and confessed her own heavily-guarded secrets. “That's your Aunt Claire,” Erin told the baby absently. “You'll like her.” And just like that, from one moment to the next, she was _having a baby._

* * *

**Name: Julian Kusanagi-Legrez (4)**  
Nicknames: Jules, Leggy, JuKu  
Birthdate: September 2, 2023  
Parents: Miko and Giles Kusanagi-Legrez

Miko was content with her life. Really, she was. She had Atlantis, the most important venture the world had ever undertaken. She was a senior scientists who had the respect of her peers and even—very rarely—Dr. Rodney McKay. She helped develop many of the ground-breaking technologies revolutionizing the Earth today. She didn't need anything else.

Which was probably why she hadn't seen it coming. Her epic crush on the honorable Doctor McKay had faded years ago (though she still found him quite attractive). It was just hard to break years of habit. That was the only reason she hadn't accepted the many overtures of the expanding population on Atlantis. When Giles Legrez started romancing her, she hadn't even noticed.

Her father had raised her to be quiet, hard working, and reliable. But sometimes (she could hear he father's lecture about the corruption of American culture) it got to be too much. It built up inside of her, being known as quite, dependable Miko, and she needed to let it go. Dr. Heightmeyer had always told her this. So one day she'd put all the various lessons on ranting that she'd learned from Rodney McKay and let everything pour out. Years of everything, from the men who had once held her at gunpoint, to Rodney's abrasive thoughtlessness, to the sheer laziness of her new staff members. She hadn't known she'd had an audience until the applause started. She blushed and avoided Giles for days after, until he started tracking her down.

He started showing up and random times, sometimes with tea, sometimes with DVDs. He taught her French, and she taught him Japanese and the little bit of Mandarin she knew. It was, amazingly enough, an offhand comment from Dr. McKay that clued her in to Giles' feelings. When she sat down and thought about it, she realized they'd been dating for almost a year. And they'd never kissed. And she was hopelessly, irrefutably in love with him.

They were married two months later, Rodney giving Miko away after telling Giles in no uncertain terms how very miserable he'd be if he ever hurt her. (Much to Rodney's discomfort, Giles had just grinned at him and kissed him exuberantly on each cheek, blabbering happily in French.)

Julian Kusanagi Legrez followed nine months after the wedding. To the day.

* * *

**Name: Adan Flores (3)**  
Birthdate: April 14, 2024  
Parents: Victor and Jessica Flores

Victor and Jessica Flores were amongst the first married couples that made the trek to Atlantis when it was officially declared a colony in 2018. They were both Spanish diplomats; they had not possessed the necessary scientific or military skill to get them to Atlantis before the IOA had officially opened it to 'resettlement.'

After working with the SGC for so many years, they both knew that Atlantis was where they needed to be, where they would end their lives, and where they'd have to chance to have their own child. They'd tried for years on Earth; beset by miscarriages and infertility, Atlantis was their last hope. 

Adan, their 'first man' as her husband joked, was tiny and perfect. He would be strong and smart and would grow up in the city they'd come to love.

* * *

**Name: Elora Dannin (3)**  
Birthdate: April 26, 2024  
Parents: Jennifer Keller

They know Elora Dannin's name because Rodney found enough of her people's language to create a translation device that popped out a phonetic approximation of the ID bracelet around her wrist.

They found her on a planet completely destroyed by the Wraith, the sole survivor of a mass genocide. They'd heard her whimpers from underneath a pile of rubble, what they assumed was her mother's body shielding the small child. When they pulled her out, she smiled brightly, gazing up at them with enchanting violet eyes.

Keller had taken one look at the tiny survivor and fallen in love. Two months battling red tape and she was the proud new momma of a bounding baby girl. (Though Jennifer was sure the process hadn't taken longer longer because Rodney had probably hacked a few computers, and General Carter had probably arched her eyebrow at some people, and Sheppard had probably smiled THAT smile on her behalf.) 

Alex, the second child Jennifer had delivered on Atlantis and so grown up now, had asked for help going through the literature of Elora's people. She wanted to make sure they could both tell Elora about where she came from when she got older.

Her first night as a new mom, she'd never been more relieved in her life than when John and Rodney had shown up at her door to help her out. And what was the world coming to when she was taking parental advice from _John and Rodney?_


End file.
